He just did it for Power
by MALICIOUSteddy
Summary: He killed his own siser for power,tricked her mate into believing it was not him, and he still believes it, til this day. A Marcus story.ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE YOU READ: If you want to know the story behind this, I found it on ****.com**** in the Breaking Dawn FAQ section. This is what happened to Marcus's wife named Dydyme (I probably spelled it wrong) who is introduced in the index of BD. And this is kind of my version of it. Enjoy!**

MPOV

I sat in that "throne" again. *sigh*. What a boring life. I haven't felt anything but this, this emptiness for the past millennia. I remember my Dydyme . So kind, such a loveable soul...then it all ended, so quickly. We were planning on going off on our own, escaping Aro's plan of power.

Flashback:

_I went on a hunting trip alone today, since Dydyme couldn't come. I usually went with her but she insisted on me to go anyway, so here I am. I soon found a human, drank him and headed for home. When I arrived, the house was empty. "Dydyme?" I called. No answer. She _must _have heard me, being a vampire and all. So I walked outside, that's when I caught her scent. I followed it until I saw a flame, with a purple smoke cloud over it. No, no... not her! How would anyone do such a monstrosity? Dydyme, dead and gone. Forever.I felt like I had died also, because I had, emotionally a least._

End Flashback

I never found out who it was that killed her. But if I did things would get violent ,very.

I was pulled out of my little tale of life when I smelled them, the humans. "dinnertime" Aro whispered excitedly, too low for human ears to catch, apparently he didn't want to "scare" them. _Oh yeah, not that anyone get's scared when they see a bunch of red eyed people _eating _them. _Talk about stupidity.

"Nice fishing, Heidi." Some other guy said. I didn't have to look to know it was Felix, trying to flirt with her _again._

I wasn't really thirsty, but I drank anyway. I locked my jaws on a victim, she tried to pull me off with weak attempts. I had seen the terror in her eyes when it started, and I wondered, why do I do this? I wasn't even thirsty, but I fed anyway. I suddenly realized I killed someone, someone who had a life to live, a family, maybe a husband waiting at home, a home she will never come back to. All because of me.

It wasn't like me to think like this. I usually just drank and left the body to be taken care of. But now I realized what a horrible creature I am. I'm a monster, just an empty, cold-hearted killer.

"Marcus, is there something of the matter? You're taking so long on that one, was she drunk?" He laughed at his un-funny joke. God, I wanted to punch him so hard right now. Perky little jackass. "No" I replied in a flat tone, as I dropped the carcass I was holding.

**You are such a weak thing Marcus, why don't you go wallow in your self-pity like you have for the last ****3,000**** years.**

I guess I'm going to do just that. It's not like I have anything better to do. I sat down, and Aro started babbling on about something, I wasn't listening, and soon, it was night. Oh, how I wish I could sleep. At least it would take away some of the boredom I live through.

Flashback:

_"Oh Marcus, I have something to tell you" Dydyme said "What is it?"I asked curiously."I think I'm in love with you" what?! She loved who? __**Me?**__ I gaped at her. Oh my God. She loved me. "Oh", she looked down."I understand if—" "No,no,no!" I half-yelled. "I'm just...very happy, because I've always admired you, I love you too Dydyme" I murmured shyly."Oh, Marcus!" she sighed as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. I let go and chuckled. "finally, she admits it!" I laughed. "Oh, stop it, she yelled playfully. I smile triumphantly at my love._

End Flashback

*sigh* If I haven't forgotten her in this long, I don't think I ever will, will I?

**My god Marcus, stop being such a weakling.**

Huh,stupid concience never shuts up.

**So? Tell me how I'm doing. Review, and I'll update. REVIEW! Click on that nice little button. Send flames if you want to. I just want to know how I'm doing. Go on, DON'T FIGHT THE TEMPTATION TO CLICK!!!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

** Author note: I just have to tell you people, I won't be able to update this story for a while, since I kinda need Breaking Dawn reference for the next chapter or so, and some other girl is reading **_**my**_** copy!!! I'll try to make it up to you, though, by updating my "Truth or dare with the Cullens and Wolves!", and maybe "Move on" (I like writing humor and happy things instead) . Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. I'll try to get the book back as soon as possible! : (**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry to tell you guys, but I'm not continuing this story...you see, I kind of got over the whole twilight thing sooo...ya. I'm still continuing "You Are My Only Hope"though, since that one's fun to write :D


End file.
